


Truth or Dare

by stydiapanic



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing Clothes, Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a two part series of drunken Jeff and Annie shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Okay, okay,” Troy laughed, setting down the bottle of scotch. “Britta’s turn.”

“Jeff,” she began. They were all slightly intoxicated now, the celebratory post-finals get together at Jeff’s apartment having turned into a game of drunken truth or dare. “I dare you… _and_ Annie... to switch clothes.”

“Oh good one, good one,” Troy giggled.

“Hey, that’s a two person dare! You can’t do that,” Jeff replied.

“I’ll allow it,” responded Troy, as if he had any real authority in the game.

Annie spoke up then. It was only the second round, and at her turn she had chosen truth and now she wanted something a little more... fun. “Alright, fine. Jeff?”

Jeff sighed, reluctantly getting up from their circle on the floor. “Here, yeah,” he said, gesturing towards his bedroom door.

Annie followed as Troy and Britta laughed from behind them and reached for the alcohol again.

Jeff closed the door behind Annie and immediately pulled his shirt and sweater off over his head, wanting to get this ridiculous dare over and done with. He made a mental note to stop inviting anyone from the study group to his apartment before remembering that it wouldn't do any good. Nothing ever went as planned with this group, in fact he couldn't remember a time they'd been together that they hadn't either screwed themselves over, destroyed Greendale property, caused a scene, or all of the above- somehow always managing to save themselves (often through one of Jeff's own compelling speeches). As crazy as things were when they got together, it always made for a damn good story. Though he hoped this particular story never got out.

“Uhh, I-” Annie squeaked, staring at his shirtless torso in surprise. She always loved how guys took their shirts off, grabbing the back of the collar and pulling the garment off. It was so fluid, sexy. She hadn't expected him to be so quick about it, though.

“Oh right,” Jeff said, mistaking the high pitch of her voice for apprehension, “um, you can change in the master bathroom over there, or I can just turn around, whatever you want,” he said, not looking up as he unbuttoned and removed his jeans. She was still staring. She should stop staring. Right. She raised her eyes to Jeff’s. He was holding out the clothes he’d just been wearing, smirking, fabric scrunched up in his fingers. Annie had the sudden thought that had Jeff been sober he never would have wrinkled the fabric like that. She brushed the thought aside and came back to reality.

It was almost definitely the alcohol talking, but she straightened her shoulders and responded, “Actually, I’m good.” And before she could stop herself, unbuttoned her cardigan and threw off the shirt underneath, stepping out of her skirt. She picked her clothes up from the floor, felt her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn’t so much that she was nervous than that she felt like she _should_ be nervous. She was used to overthinking and talking herself out of doing things and now she had acted without a second thought. It threw her off a little, made her feel like she had missed a step going down the stairs. She knew she shouldn't have been so cool about taking her clothes off in front of Jeff, but her mind was fuzzy and Jeff was still nearly naked in front of her and now she was, too and- She took a deep breath, snapping out of her thoughts, and focused her attention back to the dare, the whole reason she and Jeff had just gotten undressed in front of each other, thinking that as far as reasons go, this wasn't exactly the one she would have expected.

Now it was Jeff’s turn to stare with a mixture of shock and thinly veiled desire. “Um,” he managed.

“What’s taking so long?” They heard Troy yell through the door. They both jumped into action.

“Right, here, you take these, and I…” Jeff said, handing Annie his clothes and taking hers. Grateful (or was it ungrateful?) for the distraction, they each set about the task of throwing on the others’ clothes. Annie felt dazed, not sure which emotion she should be feeling and settling for trying not to feel any of them, just focus on trying to get the sleeves of Jeff’s sweater to stop falling down over her hands.

Slightly flustered, Jeff looked down at Annie, having given up on trying to button the cardigan closed. Clearly it was just not going to happen.  Any sexual tension between the two vanished for the moment as they looked each other over. Annie broke into a fit of giggles as she took in Jeff, whose broad shoulders were definitely stretching out her floral shirt, looking so out of place in her clothes she probably would’ve been weirded out if it wasn’t so overwhelmingly funny. Not to mention that her shirt was now was basically a crop top, and as for the skirt… She tried and failed to stifle a peal of laughter at the high waisted skirt that barely reached mid-thigh on Jeff. His obvious discomfort only added to the hilarity, and she was silently grateful that she'd decided to wear stretchy fabrics this morning. 

“You’re laughing now, but why don’t you get a look at yourself.”

“I can’t!” she laughed, “If I try to walk anywhere in these jeans I might die!”

Jeff looked at her and broke into a smile. She was practically drowning in fabric, the sleeves of his sweater hanging down over her hands and his jeans about a foot too long for her legs. He snickered.

“Hey, we wanna see!” yelled Britta from outside.

“Alright, fine,” Jeff yelled back, cracking the door open, “but if either of you take any pictures I’m-”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Winger,” Britta cut him off, quickly tossing her phone into her bag before he could catch her with it.

“Oh. My. God,” said Troy as Jeff and Annie returned to the living room, Annie trying to pull the pants legs up so she could walk before giving up and doing her best not to trip, which was surely making her look even more ridiculous, while Jeff kept trying to pull the skirt down lower, mumbling, “This is worse than wearing shorts.”  

“Wow, this gives new meaning to my ‘clump of expensive fabric’ insult,” Annie commented, looking down at herself.

“This is the best thing I have ever seen,” Troy finished.

“Yeah, whatever, can we change out of these now?” Jeff asked, trying to still appear his usual confident and sarcastic self even in women’s clothing (and failing to do so).

“Oh no, you’ve gotta wear that for the rest of the game,” Britta responded.

“Oh, come on, you can’t just keep changing the rules like that!” Jeff exclaimed.

“I’ll allow it,” Troy said for the second time that night.

“Yeah, who put you in charge anyway,” grumbled Jeff, who was about to sit down cross legged like he had been before and then thought better of it. “And how the hell do you sit in these things?!”

The group broke out into laughter again and Jeff rolled his eyes, sitting down in an uncomfortable position since none of his usual stances would work with his current outfit. “This is almost worse than just being in my underwear- no scratch that, it is definitely much worse.”

“I’ve got no objections,” Annie retorted, smiling.

“Oh, very funny. Whose turn is it, anyway?” Jeff scowled. 

“Um, yours, I think.”  

“Oh really?” He grinned across from them at Troy and Britta. “This’ll be fun.”

 

 


End file.
